ANDROID
by Yayoi fujisawa
Summary: n 5630 l'humanité decouvre un nouvel espoir face a l'amelioration des conditionnement de vie de l'espece humaine , l'androide mi homme mi machine mais un jour l'extermination des hommes est arrivé et les machines s'auto-detruit par eux meme..........


A.N.D.R.O.I.D  
  
Terre 5648 apres Jésus-Christ, appelé autrefois la planete bleu , elle est devenu en plusieur siecle , infor-industrialisé . Les terres verdoyantes , les montagnes sauvages , les forets tropical , tous ces joyaux naturels ont disparu à nos jours . Je me nomme Jacen Telina , habitant de la regions Melonas se situant dans l'ancien continent europeen , j'ai 19 ans et je vais vous raconté ma vie et la triste destruction de l'humanité ...............  
  
ROBOTIC 01 : Le comencement d'une nouvelle ère Nombres de jours avant extinction de l'espece vivante nommé humain : 6840 jours Population sur la terre et de son satellite lune : 86 977 155 201 d'humains rapport le 15 janvier 5648 fait par le pilote Telina Jacen  
  
Il y avait 18 ans , la population comptait 86 milliard d'individu d'humain afin de comblé le manque d'espace , le gouvernement interplanetaire E.C.U , les Etat Civilisé Unis qui regroupaient la plupart des anciens pays comme les Etat-Unis ou la Russie . Le gouvernement ont pu pour but : L'aelioration et les besoins de l'humanité car les guerres terminé depuis 1590 ans et les maladies 100 apres tous vivaient en harmonie . Pour permettre l'expansion de la population il sont choisi la des forestations des grandes forets ou les remplacé par de habitations , le renfermement des oceans pour crée des nouvelles cité et le changement de climat dans les zones difficile a l'homme d'y vivre . Malgres les severes protestationd de plusieur memebres des E.C.U et de la population , le besoin de liberté , d'espace ce faisait ressentir et le choix etait facile a definir , l'abat de la flore et la dimunition de la faune . Mais pas seulement la terre furent tranformé , son satellite la lune fut colonisé et terraformé pour l'adapté au besoin de l'homme . C'etait un grand changement , on dit par certain politicien et ancien que c'est " la nouvelle naissance " de la terre avec sa couleur ocre metallique .  
  
Je pense que ce fu une erreur , reduire la population etait la meilleur solution afin de coexisté avec la nature , helas la cupidité de l'homme gagna et elle a choisi sa propre survit .  
  
Mes parents etaient des scientifiques populaire dans leur domaine , la bio- robotique n manipulant la vie et l'artificielle en les fusionnant , avec tout leurs echec de reussite ils neperdirent pas espoir de realisé leur reve ; crée un etre immortelle grace a la robotique et ayant les pensé , les sentiments en conclusion enfermé l'âme d'un humain dans un corps mettalique . Souvent critiqué et haï par leur confreres , ils continuaient sans relache leurs travail tout en m'oubliant comme si j'ai jamais existé pourtant ma mére , Callisto Telina , portait en elle , un enfant , mon futur frere .  
  
Je savais marché depuis trois jours , je me souvient comme si c'etait hier . Le labo Tech-tel-industrie était le centre de rechche bio-technologie de la famille Telina , en plus de mes parents , plusieur membres de ma famille travillaient ensemble pour le projet " inazuma " . Je les voyaient pas , ils me laisseitnd ans l'indifference la plus total semblable a mes géniteurs . Le ciel d'un couleur jaunatre dû au rejet de plusieur subtance a cencé remplacé la couche d'ozone disparu il y a 360 ans je me mit a toussé tout doucement . La lumiere m'aveugla avec les reflets metallique des parois et l'air refiltré des centaines de fois sechait radpidement ma gorge , ce long couloir n'avait pas de bout avec mes petits yeux .Levant la tete vers une tendu a mon encontre , chaude et teinté de douceur , malgres la rondeur de son ventre , Callisto restait tourjours aussi belle , ses long cheveu de couleur gris ondulait doucement sous ses pas precipité , à plusieur reprise j'ai faillit trebuché mais par l'impatience de ma mere et je restait table au moment où ma main se posa sur une surface froide , la porte d'entré .Au bout de quelque minute la porte pressurisé se tenaient face a nous , des robots- cameras tournaient autour de nous , en forme de ballon dont des miniscule cameras étaient implanté sur toute la surface spherique . Le ballet automatisé mémerveillait mais un faible sifflotement m' interrompit et me detourne de cette scene banal de tous . L'acces s'ouvrit , l'air qui etait bloqué de l'exterieur s'engouffrait rapidement dans la piece ainsi m'inspirant a mon tour ma main tenait plus celle d ema mere et je tombais sur le sol . Des larmes de douleurs coulait abondament , je me retourne pour voir callisto . Malheuresement ses yeux sombres iluminait enregardant un scpctacle divin qui d'apres elle etait extraordinaire .  
  
- Jacen ! disait-elle d'une voix douce avec une once d'amour a mon encontre  
  
En me levant , je me tournais vers la baie panoramique donant à une salle plus spacieuse . Avec ma petite taille je n'apperçu pas tout les details decrit par ma mere donc je montais sur des caisse en tydiryum marqué par plusieur ecritures incomprehensible a mes yeux . La surprise fus etonante , je vis un amas metallique au centre de la salle , des dizaines de fils relié a des moniteur etait inplanté dans diverse endroit de cette forme presque humaine . La scene me fit deglutiner et encore une fois je me retourne vers ma mere mais helas , elle etait subjugé par la vue qui l'offrait . En faisant de meme , j'apperçu des hoimmes en combinaison etanche entré dans la piéce ou etait la "chose " artificielle . Avec c'est cheveu brun cachant son visage fatigué de ses nombres incalculable d'heure de recherhce pour se projet vraisemblablement insencé a la vue du monde , mon pere , Veslet Telina . Dans ses mains il transportait precieusement un contenaire de categorie organique grace au insigne que j'ai pu reconnaitre , tout en s'approchant de du corps mettalique il posa le contenaire et active la sequence d'ouverture , un echappement de brume sortait comme par magie . A ce moment là , mon pere plongea ses mains a l'interieur , i lresortait aussitot par la plus grande stupeur de ma part , un organe pouyr etre plus precis l'organe dont le corp a le plus beoins pour faire fonctionné n'importe quelle organisme vivant , le coeur d'un etre humain .. Je put l'identifié a cause de sa forme et sa couleur rose-blacnhe du faite de la non-circulation du sang mais de nos jours , on peut conservé n'oimporte quelle organe pendant 80 ans . L'ouverture beante que j'ai cru un mas metallique etait la cage thoraxique completement ouvert , l'un de ses collegue que j'ai reconnu en tant que l'un de mes nombreux cousin eloigné disait a voix haute :  
  
- elle a déjà reçu la moitié d'un cerveau et du corthex cerebral avec 4organes majeurs , l'inplantation du coeur relevera si le projet est un echec ou un succes , explique-t-il .  
  
- Ca marchera , rassurez-vous reponds mon pere a tout ses collegue present a cet evenement .  
  
La phase final de " Inazuma " arrivait a son terme lors de l'implatation de l'organe organique dans le corps inorgganique . Soudain les moniteurs de surveillance vomençait a sonné des avertissement sourd , Veslet Telina et ses collegues devaient fou de joie , leurs yeux s'equarquillaient de surprise et de jouissance . Quand a moi le scpetacle horrible n'etais pas encore fini car devant moi a quelque dizaine de centimetre la tete que j'avais alors pas reconnu se mit abougé . Tout à coup apres plusieur batements du coeur , l'orbite de ces yeux s'ouvrit . Or ou dorée , voilà ce que c'etait la couleur de ces yeux me regardant sans emotions et je crois sans vie . Prise de panique , je reculait d'un pas mais oubliant que j'etais sur les contenaire , je tombait , ce regard de cette etre pesant sur moi me destabilisait et a nouveaux les lamres coulait mais quelqu'un m'essuiyait ; aussitot grace au parfum exotique , je relevait la tete pour regardé ma mere qu ietait radieuse avec son large sourire en me parlant avec sa gantillesse d'autre fois :  
  
- Mon enfant , regarde l'avenir va nous offrir grace a ton papa et moi ....comença-t-elle .  
  
Ma genitrice m'aida a me relevé et je regardait une fois de pluis la scene mais cette fois a coté de ma mere , meme changé de place , les yeux de la chose me fixait , je decidait de detourné mon regard pour regarder celle de Callisto :  
  
- Grace à elle , l'humanité va connaitre le bonheur , les androide nous aideront a faire un monde meilleur et moins penible pour nous les humains finit-elle par dire .........  
  
Fin episode 1 


End file.
